Thomas and Friends CGI Series Wikia:Rules
'''''Welcome all users to the Thomas & Friends CGI Series Wikia! ''All '''members, registered and unregistered will obey all of the rules: General Rules: # As per the law of COOPA, you have to be 12 years old to join this wiki, If you are found under 12-years of age, you will be banned until you are 12 years of age. # No swearing or at least language that is currently inappropriate. # No spamming. # No racism. # No sarcasm, rude behavior or crude mannered attitudes aloud at all times. # No vandalism. # No "mature references" for want of a better word. # No plagiarism. # If you see somebody breaking a rule, do not tell him/her, tell me or an admin, and they will take care of it. # No dissing anyone. (Including yourself). # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits than another user does, is that, It does not mean you are way more important than any other user. Image Rules # All images must be related to the CGI Thomas the Tank Engine. # When you upload an image or two, do '''NOT '''leave spaces between words, only the founder does that, NOT you guys. # Make sure you make an image that makes sense, but no uploading images that are hdugfegugweugfueurerodnsjhdusfoaknshyag^$%789893y43hu(7u89r39h, Capture.001.png. # No edited pics. # No fan images unless if you get permission by a user. # No watermark images in any gallery, unless if you got permission by a user. # No pornography pics. (Ban forever). # No small images allowed. # No MLP pictures allowed at all times, you know the founder hates "My Little Pony". # Do not add "width" to any gallery. # No offensive pictures added to galleries at all times. (If it has included sex, pex, bad words, violence, pornography, or anything). If you uploaded a image that is very offensive, you are going to be a user who is banned, FOREVER!!! # Make sure the image you wanna upload is not ready. # In other words, Do not upload duplicated or banned images. If you uploaded a banned image because it is yours, do not tell on him/her, tell it to the admin, and they will take care of it. Chat Rules # No spamming. (Ban for a week or two or 3 months). # No flooding. # No cussing or obscene language or excessive cursing. (Just never do it at all times, you will be sent packing for good as a total ban). # Be kind to other users. # No dislikes to users. # No arguing. # No trolling. # You can use non-Thomas fiction on the chat and comment section only, but not on a episode, merchandise, or season page when editing. # Do not call users names or adult language names. # Do not say mean terms like: "shut up" or anything like that. # Do not say "Thomas is for babies" at all times, it is very insulting, so Do '''NOT '''say that. # No harassing other users. # No saying "Screw the rules" or anything like that. # Do not be using racism with users. (Including yourself). # No flaming at all times. Admin Rules # No abusive powers. # Follow all the rules, Just because you are an admin or not does not mean the rules do not apply you. # Respect other users. # Do not add random rubbish or racist comments. # Admins word is a law. (not really but we can create new rules on the spot within a good reason). Userpages # Userpages are personal pages where a user can write and share others about themselves. # Never edit someone else's userpage, unless if it has inaproppriate things on it, but tell the admin on the user and he will be taken care of and be sent packing for good. # Random Gallery is allowed on userpages only, but do not add it to the gallery section of a episode, you will be getting a strike for it. Episode/Season/Merchandise/Book Page(s) # Good edits, no bad edits please. # Good edit: one that provides additional information, fixes a grammar mistake, formats something better, ore rewords something better. # Bad Edit: one that adds opinion instead of fact, adds fan fiction, damage to the wiki, total spam, gets rid of important parts, or just overall makes this page worse. (Block from admin or founder, banned forever). # Do not worry too much about grammar mistakes and being spelled wrong or getting info slightly wrong, Somebody else will fix it, as long as you have the right intentions and idea, it is no bad edit, unless if it is a spam you got to worry about. # No spam comments or anything like that. Other rules # Have Fun! Random Strike Gallery Ban * 1st offense - 1 day. * 2nd offense - 3 days. * 3rd offense - 5 days. * 4th offense - 1 month. * 5th offense - 3 months. * 6th offense - 5 months. * 7th offense 1 year block. * 8th offense Forever! (infinity). Category:Policies Category:Browse Category:Community